


Useless to Resist

by helvel



Series: Fanboy Expanded Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvel/pseuds/helvel
Summary: "Oh my god," Hux groans in equal parts horror and pleasure.





	Useless to Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Something of an epilogue to [Fanboy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8246462/chapters/18897563). This was originally posted to my tumblr, but I wanted to collect all the bits of the Fanboy EU here in one place.

Hux makes a slight adjustment to the painting, then takes a step back to look at it. "Is it straight?" he asks.

"Dunno," Ren says, "I'll measure with my dick."

Ignoring him, Hux moves back further so he can see the full painting. It's Ren's artistic specialty - Darth Vader - but unlike the powerful, intimidating portraits Ren usually paints, this piece depicts the charred and melted helmet that's unique to their story. The faceplate is grotesquely twisted, its features contorting in on themselves. Just a hint of red light reflects from the darkness.

The painting stands out among the clean lines of Hux's apartment, drawing the eye to its ruination. Hux rather likes it. He doesn't think he'd ever be able to live in violent, obsessive chaos like Ren's apartment, but the painting is just a touch of it, just enough to remind him of the one who painted it, and how much his life has changed since they met.

"It's perfect," Hux says.

Ren beams at the praise and drapes himself over Hux's shoulders, butting his head against Hux's temple like an oversized cat. Hux allows it. He offers a brief, affectionate pat to Ren's cheek, letting his hand linger there for a moment.

Ren releases him and grins. "Come on," he says as he turns down the hall to Hux's bedroom, "and get naked."

Hux is only a few steps behind Ren on the way to the bedroom, but somehow Ren is already completely naked when Hux enters. Not that Hux has any objections. The view is exquisite. Without any sort of novelty t-shirt impeding the view, the true breadth of Ren's shoulders is on full display, thickly muscled and dotted with constellations of freckles. Those freckles are everywhere. On the swell of a pectoral, over the meatiest part of his arms, in one of the tempting dimples on his lower back. Ren's cock is already taking an interest in what's to come, heavy between his thighs, and Hux does not manage to fully resist the urge to lick his lips.

Ren raises an eyebrow at him. "Why are you still wearing clothes?"

Fair point.

Hux undresses, placing his clothing in the laundry hamper as he does, while Ren digs through the pockets of his own discarded jeans on the floor. It offers another exquisite view, with Ren's ass upturned in Hux's direction, though Millicent is watching Ren with pure malice. She's on the bed, curled around the stuffed tauntaun that somehow found its way to Hux's apartment. Hux gently shoos her from the room, knowing she'll be displaced shortly.

Her bushy tail barely disappears around the edge of the door before Ren slams it shut and flicks off the light, plunging the room into darkness.

"Ren, what…?" Hux asks, immediately wary.

"Just trust me."

"That's not very reassur-  _arg!_ " Hux is nearly crushed as Ren tumbles onto him.  _This_  is why Hux put his own discarded clothing in the laundry hamper instead of leaving it on the floor to be tripped over. Struggling, Hux shoves at Ren's shoulders ineffectually, until Ren shifts away enough that Hux can breathe again.

"Oops," Ren says, unapologetic.

"Your knee nearly crushed my cock!"

Ren gives no response, only fumbles around in the darkness until he manages to locate most of Hux's body parts. Being grabbed and groped in such a way makes Hux feel like an animal being appraised at the market. It's profoundly unappealing, even with Ren's naked body close enough that Hux can feel the heat from his skin, but Ren eventually manages to find Hux's cock with his mouth, and Hux's complaints evaporate.

Plush lips wrap around the head with the perfect amount of wet pressure. There's just a hint of resistance at the back of Ren's throat, and then he's taking Hux even deeper. Hux breathes out a soft sigh. Ren can do amazing things with his mouth when he finally shuts up. His features always scrunch up so pleasantly, brow furrowing in concentration, but there's something thrilling about not being able to see him, or anything. Every sensation is heightened. Even the brush of Ren's thick hair between Hux's fingers feels electric in the complete darkness.

Ren pulls back, and there's a rustling sound. Something touches the tip of Hux's cock.

" _Nrrroom,_ " Ren says, a convincing imitation of a lightsaber igniting as he rolls the condom down. Hux stares, speechless, at his own cock, which is now giving off a dull blue glow.

" _What._ " It's the only word that can possibly sum up the bizarreness of the moment.

Ren makes the lightsaber sound again as he rolls a condom onto himself, this one with a red glow. Hux can't see his face, but he knows Ren is grinning like a maniac. With a  _ksssh_  sound like two lightsabers clashing, Ren pushes his hips forward to rub their glowing cocks together.

"Oh my god," Hux groans in equal parts horror and pleasure.  

"It is useless to resist," Ren says. His voice is pitched low to imitate the Vader voice modulator he uses at the park. He makes another  _ksssh_  as he grinds against Hux again, pressing down so their cocks slide together along the divot of Ren's hip.

In the dark, Ren can't see Hux roll his eyes. He can surely hear the way Hux is already starting to pant, though. Dammit. "This would be better if you'd stop talking," Hux manages to grit out. Reaching out blindly, he tries to place a hand over Ren's mouth in the same gesture Ren often employs, but Ren catches his wrists and presses them down to the bed with ease. Pinned in the darkness, unable to see anything except glimpses of the phosphorous glow between their bodies, Hux's pulse jumps at the same time his cock gives a desperate throb.  

"There is no escape," Ren threatens, still in Vader's voice, "don't make me destroy you."

"Stop talking!" Hux pleads. Now he's struggling to hold back a laugh despite himself.

"With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to-"

It's only here, in the dark, alone with Ren, that Hux can even consider what he's about to say.

" _Lord Ren!_ " he snaps in the clipped tones of an Imperial accent. "What have I told you about quoting your grandfather in bed?"

Ren goes very still and very silent.

Hux's mind reels as panic sets in. Oh god. Why did he say that? Ren was just being his usual idiot self, and then Hux had to take it too far-

" _General,_ " Ren says. His voice is returned to its normal pitch, smooth and composed, with the silkest suggestion of something regal in its resonance. "My apologies. Shall we continue?"

**Author's Note:**

> [helvel.tumblr.com](http://helvel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
